Protean
Protean is a giant energy-changing chameleon kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. History The Mysterious Orbs In the city of Taipei, the giant evil kaiju known as Century-Keizer Ghidorah appeared and began a rampage. However, not long into his attack, fire was breathed onto him. The challenger was Protean, who was now orange and launched another fireball at Century-Keizer Ghidorah, who countered with his gravity beams. As Protean bodyslammed Century-Keizer Ghidorah, the evil dragon telekinetically picked Protean up with his gravity beams, only for the chameleon kaiju to turn teal and make a pulse of ice energy that made Century-Keizer Ghidorah drop him. Once again Century-Keizer Ghidorah countered Protean's next energy attack, this time it being electricity as he turned yellow. Century-Keizer Ghidorah next grabbed Protean with gravity beams and hurled him into a building. The chameleon kaiju turned green and spewed acid at Century-Keizer Ghidorah, only to be dragged into another building by Century-Keizer Ghidorah. Annoyed, Protean turned magenta, repelling the Ghidorah's telekinesis powers with his own. Protean then sent a psychic beam at Century-Keizer Ghidorah, who dodged it. Turning black, Protean fired a darkness beam at Century-Keizer Ghidorah. Dodging the gravity beams sent at him by the three-headed devil, Protean threw a building at him, only for it to be grabbed and sent into another building by the gravity beams. Protean barely missed an ice beam at Century-Keizer Ghidorah, who used his telekinetic gravity beams to drag the chameleon kaiju right through city hall. Suddenly, a fireball slammed right into both Century-Keizer Ghidorah and Protean. As the two recovered, the new challenger revealed himself: he was the anthropomorphic cat hero, Jay! As the eye in his sword turned into a flaming circle, Flame Orb Jay attacked Century-Keizer Ghidorah with a massive fireball, before then setting Protean completely on fire with his flame sword. Protean wasn't done yet. Turning blue, he sent a tidal wave roaring towards Flame Orb Jay, but the heroic anthro still had some tricks up his sleeve. His sword's eye changed once again into a cold shade of teal, and Jay was coated in ice armor. Now transformed, Ice Orb Jay froze the entire tidal wave solid, much to Protean's horror. As a wave of cold energy hit Protean hard, he sent a psychic beam at Century-Keizer Ghidorah, only to be knocked out by gravity beams. When he woke up, he found Jay's new form, Darkness Orb Jay, battling Century-Keizer Ghidorah. Turning orange once again, Protean spit fire at both of the attacking kaiju. Suddenly, a beam of darkness hit Protean hard, causing him to shriek in pain and run off. This left Darkness Orb Jay to battle Century-Keizer Ghidorah one on one at last, solidifying Protean's utter defeat. Abilities *Speed *Flight at Mach 2 *Protean can transform into any form by changing his color, which gives him abilities equal to one element and resistance to it as well: **Fire (Orange) **Ice (Teal) **Darkness (Black) **Water (Blue) **Psychic (Magenta) Weaknesses *Gains the weaknesses of whichever element form he is in. Trivia *Protean's name and species is inspired by Kecleon, who is a chameleon Pokemon with the Protean ability. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Flying Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Animals Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)